The present invention relates to an apparatus designed to produce focused energy, where a waveform needs to be produced, that is difficult to produce using conventional techniques or if the waveform needs to be produced at a specific location in space. Different portions of the signal can be produced from antennas in physically different locations, all focused to the desired location thereby recreating the original waveform at the desired location
One aspect of the invention permits use of an arbitrary signal for communication, interrogative, identification, disruption, jamming, deception, etc. that can be created at a specific location such as in the path of an oncoming threat, at a receiving antenna, or at another specified location. An exemplary system can produce individual signals that are used to create such an arbitrary signal, which can come from different source locations or from a single wide band source. In communications, if a complete signal is created at a transmitting antenna then broadcast to a receiving antenna, the complete signal can be intercepted anywhere in between the transmitting and receiving antennas. With this technique, portions of the desired signal can be created using different transmitting antennas and all focused to a point at or near the receiving antenna where the desired complete signal is combined and created from the different signals originating from the different antennas along different propagation paths. One aspect of the invention can create a signal, which is being protected from interception by virtue of the fact that it does not exist in a complete form, anywhere between the transmitting and receiving antenna. The desired signal only exists at or near the receiving antenna. Another aspect of the invention permits use of a deceptive target, which can be generated in front of an oncoming threat to guide it away, such as unauthorized users who are seeking to intercept data at a department store (e.g., hand-held bar code scanner with Wi-Fi or Bluetooth transceiver) or Wi-Fi enabled site such as at a coffee house or wireless internet cafe.
Aspects of this invention have wide applications in communications, electronic systems, medical, entertainment, and security. An embodiment of the invention has a capability of creating a variety of arbitrary signals using acoustics, radio-frequency (RF), laser, ultrasonics, electrical, or any other medium to which signal processing techniques can be utilized. This arbitrary signal can be created at a specified point or at a source.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.